


So This Is What It Took

by RachysAddictionToWords



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachysAddictionToWords/pseuds/RachysAddictionToWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Felicity's best friend invites Felicity to her wedding, where her family will be present? She says no, but Oliver has other ideas. As Oliver finds out the truth about her past and some of the reasons why she hasn't seen her family in years, the pair grow closer, and someone's outlook on life is changed - maybe for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first time posting on here although I have been reading fanfiction on here for nearly 2 years. I love Arrow and Olicity and I've had this written for ages. Originally I had this posted on FF but due to GCSE's I stopped writing it last year, but now I'm back and wanted to try something new. I hope you enjoy this and, if you want to, leave a comment or follow me on Twitter @RachelSkipper1

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

**So This is What It Took...**

**Chapter 1**

Felicity was sat at her computers in the foundry while she could hear Diggle's grunts as Oliver pushed and shoved him while training. They didn't have a particular case to be working on at the moment but they all decided to use the break to practice their areas of expertise. Felicity had been feeling anxious all day but she had been acting her normal self, babbling through the majority of the day. She had avoided all text messages that would ruin her week but she knew she'd have to answer them eventually. She just hopes that Diggle and Oliver wouldn't notice anything and they would never find out. Oliver and Diggle decided to go and get a drink from the Verdant bar before everyone started to pile in and it started to get busy. Once they had left the room, Felicity blew out a sigh of relief that they hadn't noticed (or if they had, hadn't said anything) about her unusually quiet mood. She thought that she was free from the text messages that held a horrible question that would end her pride. Until her phone started to ring loudly and 'Puppeteer' by Max Schneider started echoing off the walls of the basement.

"Felicity? God, you finally answered! I was beginning to think you had died or something when you didn't answer any of my texts all week. We haven't spoken in so long. Are you ok?" Felicity rolled her eyes when she heard the annoying voice of her best friend through the phone. She didn't have the energy tonight.

"I'm fine. Work has just been busy-"

"Oh, great, good, you're ok. When are you getting here for my wedding? Your whole family has RSVP'd already. Did you get my invite? I had to ask so many people for your address. Barely anyone knew where you had gone after MIT. I knew you had gotten a job as an IT specialist at a big company, but I didn't know where. Anyway, when are you getting here? And is it ok if you and your date share a room?" she said in one huge breath.

"I'm not coming, I'm sorry. I just can't get off work," Felicity said, trying to fake any sorrow she could. Truth was, she didn't want to see her family. None of them. They had all judged her for going to MIT and she didn't want to see her so-called parents with their cheap dates (that were younger than her) to say how she should live her life. Her mother had been abusive for a few years during her childhood after her father had left and her father had been nothing but cruel with his words since he approached her during her later teen years. Oliver opened the door to the foundry and Diggle followed behind him. He stopped when he heard Felicity's voice and started to creep down the steps so Felicity wouldn't know they had returned.

"But you have to come! You promised when we were little and you never break your promises. Please!" Felicity was annoyed. She didn't want to have to see anyone from her past; she loved her new life with Oliver and Diggle and Thea loved her too. Although, she did miss her friends sometimes.

"I really can't come. I have important things to do and I don't have time to come and see people that find it necessary to tell me how I am ruining my life," Felicity said in her loud voice. Even Oliver and Diggle stopped when they heard her loud voice.

"Please! It's my wedding! And everyone wants to see you!"

"No. I'm sorry but no."

"Ok. If you change your mind, let me know. Bye, Felicity." Felicity slammed the phone down from her ear. She put her elbows on the desk and her head in her hands and let out a sigh of relief. Oliver and Diggle started walking over to her but she couldn't hear them. Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder and she jumped a mile.

"God, Oliver! Don't scare me!"

"I'm sorry. Who were you talking to?" He sat down on the desk to her side and Diggle moved onto the chair that was next to the both of them. Felicity had hoped he hadn't heard anything. Oliver had this way about him that you could say no to anything but he would persuade you to change your mind.

"My best friend from school, Freja. She's getting married and she wants me there. The problem is she has invited my whole family; I guess it makes sense as our families are friends. No one at home supported my decision to go to MIT and so I didn't really talk to anyone back home. Plus, with my parents that seem to forget that they are the worst people on the planet, they would just spend the weekend yelling at me about how my life is ruined and how I will never get married. I don't have a date either and I really don't want to go alone."

"I'll go with you. That way, if anyone says anything, I can tell them how wrong they are. You are remarkable, it's a shame no one can see that besides Dig and I."

"No!" Felicity shouted once he had finished speaking. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You aren't asking, I'm volunteering."

Diggle sat back in his chair and watched the two of them. They had been doing this for a while now. Not just 'Team Arrow' but the tension between them was growing. It had been almost 6 months since the whole Slade situation but Diggle could see that Oliver was still nervous whenever Felicity was alone. Diggle had known for a short while before the words slipped out of his mouth that Oliver had had growing feelings for Felicity, no matter how many women he went out with. When Diggle had heard what Oliver had said, he truly believed he had meant them. There was something in the way he said the three words that Diggle had never heard from him before. He knew Felicity was falling too but he knew that she wouldn't admit it either. She believed he had only said it to trick Slade. If only she knew he felt the same way.

"No, Oliver. I can't go and see them. She'll understand. I mean, we haven't spoken since I left for MIT so it can't mean that much if I don't go."

"Ok. It's your choice."

Both Diggle and Felicity were shocked. Neither of them had heard Oliver give up so easily from persuading someone. Usually he used his bow and arrow, but, of course, he couldn't do that to Felicity. But neither of them expected him to give up. And that's when a case popped up.

* * *

 

 Felicity got home at 5am that night. Or morning, depending on how you look at it. She was exhausted. Everything had gone fine for 'Team Arrow' and Oliver hadn't been hurt. He had left a little before Felicity as she had a couple of updates to sort out but he was so fine, and so was Diggle. Felicity flicked on the lights to her apartment and walked into the living room. She screamed as she walked through the door and saw Oliver sat there in the dark looking towards the door; he was waiting for her to get home.

"For God's sake, Oliver! Stopped scaring me! What the hell are you doing sat here in the dark like a creep?"

"I needed to talk to you about going home for your friend's wedding. You are going and I'm going with you."

"No, I'm not. You need me here. You can't leave, you have CEO and 'Green Arrow' stuff."

"You are going. Everyone needs to see how amazing you are at what you do. And I'm going too, you have a date. Plus, I can tell everyone that says anything bad about you how you have helped QC so much." Felicity stared at him as sat there staring at her as he spoke. She saw him blush lightly when he said that she was amazing at what she did.

"Fine. But it's only for the weekend. No longer, even if they offer."

"Great. Tell me when and I will pay for our flights."

"Is that all? Seriously? You waited for me to get home to tell me that I was going?"

"Yeah, that's all. Goodnight, Felicity. See you later." And with that, he left. And Felicity started to think of ways to kill him. She was going home to see her friend get married and she was going to see her family. Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing response so far. I have loved reading fanfics on here and to see the response to my own is incredible so thank you. As always, comment or tweet me @RachelSkipper1

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

**So This is What It Took...**

**Chapter 2**

Felicity had never been a big fan of flying. Ok, that was an understatement. She hated heights and the thought of being in a large, metal death-trap was not an appealing thought. But having Oliver sat next to her, even if he was snoring lightly, was keeping her fairly relaxed. She hadn't had time to think about her feelings for him after everything with Slade. She had just assumed that it was part of his plan. It was a slip of the tongue in an effort to save the love of his life, Laurel. It was the only logical reason she could think of as to why he would say that. She knew it was the furthest thing from the truth but it was the way he had looked at her that made every feeling she had been pushing down build back up. If only it were true, she would've said the words back.

She knew what Oliver had suggested by coming with her once she said she didn't want to show up without a date. She had no idea what was going to happen but she could tell that Oliver had the plan to make them believe they were together. She knew it would probably work; it had tricked Slade; how hard could it be to trick her family? For her, it was a chance to live what her mind had been thinking for months now and she knew that she could sell this pretty well.

Felicity pushed away her thoughts of that night at the mansion and thought about how she was going to survive the next few days. Her family was cruel, judgmental people, even towards her, and she knew that this weekend would really test how much she could rely on Oliver and how much she trusted to tell him about her abusive childhood. She knew that Oliver was protective of her but she didn't want to make him hate her family that he was cold this weekend towards them; that would just cause more issues. She knew her family would have something to say about how they had met and about them together, she just hoped she could make it a day without wanting to through herself out of a plane - again.

An hour and a half later, their plane had landed safely in North Valley and Oliver was carrying both of their suitcases and bags. Felicity had told him she could carry something but he just looked at her and said it was fine. At least he was getting some exercise in this weekend.

Freja had told them she had asked her chauffeur to send someone to collect them so that they could get to the mansion easily. Oliver had been shocked to find out that her best friend had a chauffeur and a mansion. It wasn't like he wasn't used to the life of luxury, but he never would've expected Felicity to be friends with someone like that back home. It was one thing that Oliver loved about Felicity – she kept him grounded in a life full of materialistic snobs.

As the car rolled up the driveway to Drayton Manor, Oliver saw it was considerably larger than the Queen Mansion back home. It was like a huge hotel rather than a mansion. It had brown brick walls and rows of windows overlooking the front gardens. It wasn't what he had been expecting at all.

In the lead up to the trip, he had been picturing how the weekend would pan out. He didn't want Felicity to be alone and didn't want her family to judge her for being alone. That was the main reason he had suggested he go with her – or so he told himself. He knew deep down the real reason he wanted to go was because he had seen this as an opportunity to pretend (even if just for 4 days) that he and Felicity were the dream couple that he saw whenever he slept. He wanted to know how it felt to call Felicity his – even if it was fake.

When he had been sleeping on the plane, he kept thinking over in his head what had happened that night in the Queen mansion. He thought about that night every time he closed his eyes. He wished he could tell her how he felt but he knew he couldn't when she had always deserved more. She deserved the chance to go home to her home in the suburbs after work, kiss her husband, cook dinner and take them up to bed before spending an hour or two watching TV with the person she shared her life with.

Walking up to the door, there was a screech from a small, blonde female as the door flew open. "Oh my God! You are here!" Freja exclaimed.

"Yeah. I thought about it and I get that you want me here so much so I thought I owed it to you to come see you."

"Yay! And you brought some eye candy with you!"

"Yes, this is Oliver Queen, my..."

"Boyfriend," Oliver said from Felicity's side. Felicity gasped. She was expecting this but hearing him say it out loud made her gasp. She had always wanted to hear that but knowing how fake it was hurt her heart. But he said it with such conviction like he truly meant that words he was using to trick everyone this weekend.

"You never told me you were seeing anyone, Flick. I am happy for you. Let's get inside, it's already four pm and dinner is being served at six. Your room is the one with the view of the gardens, the one of the left. See you at the rehearsal dinner, in the main dining room."

* * *

The room was a gorgeous, soft green colour with white accents and white furniture. It looked fresh and summery and exactly how Felicity remembered it. Her favourite pair of heels were still in the cupboard from the last time she had stayed before MIT. There were a large couch and TV and a vase with lilies on the table.

What drew Oliver's eye in though was the small picture on the bedside table. A picture of Felicity, Freja and 3 other people he didn't know the name of. Felicity was a soft brunette in the picture; he already knew she dyed it but had never seen her natural before. He could tell it was here through her bright blue eyes and shining smile that seemed to make the room even lighter.

"I'm sorry that there is only one bed and we have to share a room. I will take the couch since it's my fault we are here," Felicity said as Oliver walked over to her after putting the bags on the bed.

"I can't do that. The bed is huge; it might even be bigger than mine. We can share; I don't mind if you don't – we both deserve a good night's sleep. We are going to need it."

Felicity walked over to the bags and opened them up. She started to unpack the bags but noticed Oliver staring over at the picture frame again.

"That's Isabel, Mia and Catherine and of course, Freja. We were all best friends. We have been since elementary school. We all had an argument about colleges before I left, I haven't seen them since. I expect them to be at the rehearsal dinner tonight, though. I just hope we can have a civil conversation. I know that Catherine will make a comment about how good your looks are, and Isabel is just funny and crazy and will probably hug and apologize and Mia will ask if I like the feel of your abs, even though I haven't touched them, and I really want to and I'm going to stop talking in 3, 2, 1..."

Oliver smiled at how happy Felicity looked while talking about her old friends. She had never mentioned any friends or family members before the call about the wedding. Oliver's smile dropped slightly when he thought about how little he knew about her and wondered if it was because she didn't trust him to know about her past. He knew that her childhood hadn't been great but had no idea why.

"It's ok, Felicity. I can handle whatever; you know I can. And if you want to touch them, all you have to do is ask."

Felicity blushed bright red. "Come on. It's nearly half four and I want to shower before the rehearsal dinner. I still feel yucky from the plane."

As Felicity grabbed her toiletries, towel and some gym clothes to change into after her shower so she didn't ruin her dress, Oliver realized that neither one of them had mentioned what he said to Freja or how the rest of their time here would plan out. Remembering to talk to Felicity before the dinner, he thought about how naturally those words had come out.

Focus, Oliver. You are doing this for her. Don't ruin everything. Just pretend, indulge in what you really want, then go home and back to normal, he said in his head.

As if!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has been longer than I planned, I intended to upload while away on holiday but the wifi signal was horrendous and the wifi broadcaster I bought only had 32gb for my whole family. Anyway, thank you for the amazing response so far. Your comments and tweets have made me smile so much. As always, comment or tweet me @RachelSkipper1 I'd really love to read them.

** Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. **

** So This is What It Took **

**Chapter 3**

Dinner was a disaster.

It was horrendous. There were no other words. Felicity's best friend's rehearsal dinner had been a series of moans, groans, arguments, swear words, near violence and an awful lot of presumptuous name calling. But, what else was to be expected? Especially when Felicity hadn't wanted to turn up knowing her family, the reason she left home so young, was going to be there. A family that consisted of judgemental grandparents, a (barely) recovering alcoholic for a mother, an abusive father and snobbish aunts and uncles. _Such fun!_

* * *

 

_Felicity made her way down the stairs after showering and applying her makeup after constructing her hair into a soft up-do with her naturally wavy hair. Her hands were shaking lightly as she thought about what was about to happen. She had no idea whether or not her family knew she was there or how they would react to seeing her – especially with a billionaire 'boyfriend' on her arm. And, she was his EA. Her family had always been incredibly judgmental towards her choices and she knew_ exactly _how her family would feel about her 'relationship'. Oliver held her arm lightly as she walked down the stairs slowly. His touch on her arm made her calm down and relax slightly as she walked towards the main dining room._

_When she stepped into the dining room everyone in the room looked towards her. Her parents were there, her aunts and uncles were there, her friends were there, Freja’s fiancé and love of Freja’s life, Ben, and Freja's parents, the two people that had always tried to make her feel welcome, were there. And everyone's eyes fell to her and Oliver._

_Freja walked over to them and hugged them both and brought both of them over to her parents. Rachel and Kevin had always been there to support her, unlike her own parents, and she was grateful that they were happy to see her._

" _Felicity, I've missed you. It's been so quiet since you left. You look beautiful," Rachel, Freja's mother, said. She turned her attention to Oliver and held out her hand. "Rachel Riches, I'm Freja's mom, and you are?"_

_Oliver returned the handshake and smiled. At least someone here was kind towards Felicity. "I'm Oliver Queen, Felicity's boyfriend." Rachel smiled at both Oliver and Felicity and nodded her head towards Felicity as a sign that she was happy for her, she had found someone to make her happy._

_Felicity felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see the two people she wanted to avoid most – her parents. Her mom, Donna, leaned forwards to hug her but Felicity kept her hand glued to Oliver's and the other arm attached to her side. Her father tried to kiss her cheek but she lent away quickly._

" _Felicity, baby, we've missed you so much. Why haven't you come back to see us?" Donna said sadly._

" _You know why, mom. Don't pretend like you don't."_

" _Don't talk to your mother like that, especially when we haven't seen you since you left," George, Felicity's father, interrupted. "And who is this man you brought with you."_

" _I'm Oliver Queen, Felicity's boyfriend."_

" _Oliver Queen? Isn't he your boss?" George asked judgmentally._

" _Dinner's served," said one of the housekeepers._

_When everyone sat down to eat their food, everyone started talking about the events that would follow the next day. The atmosphere was fun and quiet until George, Donna and one of her aunts started asking questions._

" _So, Felicity, when did you start sleeping with your boss? He's the CEO, right?" George asked._

" _We started dating a few months after she was promoted to my EA. We have been friends since we met a few weeks after I... came home," Oliver answered for the both of them._

" _I didn't ask when did you start dating, I asked when my daughter seduced you to get a better job at your company," George hissed sharply. Everyone went silent._

" _We haven't done anything yet, sir, not that it’s any of your business. And your daughter didn't seduce me, we were friends and we grew closer before I fell in love with her."_

" _Oh, please. We all know that my niece is clever, we aren't denying that. We just want to know how she went from a scholarship at MIT to the bed of her CEO boss," Summer, Felicity's aunt, said._

" _At least we know what she learnt after she left home," Donna pretended to whisper._

" _Your daughter has worked very hard to get to where she is and nothing you say can take way her achievements," Oliver shouted._

" _You don't have to act like that in front of us, we know the what she's really like. We just want to know why she is so insistent to act like she's the perfect employee when we know how she really uses her 'expertise'," Summer exclaimed._

" _Enough!" Kevin shouted, causing the waiters and all of the guests to stop and turn. "This is my daughter's rehearsal dinner. This is to stop now, or some of you will be leaving... and you won't be back for tomorrow." Kevin glared sharply at Donna, George and Summer, daring them to say something cruel again. "Thank you, now, let us enjoy our food."_

_Oliver squeezed Felicity's hand and brought them over to rest on her thigh. They knew that tomorrow wouldn't be much better. Oliver smiled sympathetically, feeling guilty for making her come back. He was disgusted with the way her family was speaking about her as if she were a gold-digging whore. It made his heart ache to know that the love of his life had a childhood ruined by these people. At least, he thought, she had close friends and parental-like people in her life._

_Felicity was used to this. Of course she would be after dealing with this for the majority of her life: the cruel assumptions; the nasty remarks towards her, fuelled by jealousy that she could have a better life than any of her family. But it never ceased to hurt._

_At least she had Oliver here, and that made it hurt a little less._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated. The summer is coming to an end and things are starting to get serious as results day is next week but I am still dedicated to writing. I hope you guys are still enjoying this. You know the drill but please comment or follow me @RachelSkipper1 on Twitter =)

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended**

**So This is What It Took...**

**Chapter 4**

Considering the day before, Felicity felt good. The sun was streaming through the light and lacy curtains and the warmth of Oliver's body tightly pressed against hers was more comforting than anything she had ever felt. Wait. What? Oliver's body? Turning her head slightly, she could see his head millimetres away from hers and his strong hand resting on her stomach, pulling her towards his abs. His face looked relaxed and peaceful, as though no shadows were haunting his soul. Glancing at the clock, she could see that it was already 10am. The wedding started at 3pm and all she had to do was walk downstairs and out to the garden where the wedding ceremony and marquee would be for the reception.

The night before had been difficult. She knew what her family could be like, but the hurtful comments were never any easier to take. She had never spoken of her family to Oliver (or Dig or Roy) before so she knew that he was shocked. She had warned him that they might say something but had never explained what her childhood was like with her family, until last night. Oliver had found her crying in a small study along one of the other corridors of the house. They sat down together with their knees up and their backs against the closed door. She had explained that her father would beat her, for looking the wrong way at him, for saying no, for forgetting to take the trash out, anything that gave him an 'excuse' to hit her. Her mother would buy bottles of vodka and tequila and drink to her heart's content. If her father was away on business, Donna would hurt her for him. One time, Felicity dropped a new bottle of vodka. Instead of being a worried parent, Donna picked up a piece of the broken glass and cut Felicity's stomach as a 'reminder' that mistakes would cost her.

Oliver's eyes had teared up when he heard what she had gone through. Tears had streamed down her own face but her voice had remained level, calm and strong. She had learned to live with her past and had grown a thick skin, but their words still hurt. She was eternally grateful that Rachel and Kevin had always welcomed her. At her MIT graduation, she saw her parents barely smile, but Rachel and Kevin had hugged her and congratulated her on her achievements; they had always treated her as a daughter and Freja was more of a sister than a friend.

Oliver had held her as she sobbed when she had finished. A couple of tears escaped his eyes but he just held onto her, holding her as though there were nothing and no-one more important than her. His heart was breaking as she spoke more and more; he had to hold her to remind himself that she was here, she was alive, she was strong.

After they had finished, Oliver had carried her exhausted body back to their room. The other guests were still talking and drinking long after dinner had ended but Felicity knew she couldn't keep up her facade of being unaffected by their harsh words no more. She had had a hot shower, put her pyjamas on and climbed into bed with no more than two words - "Your turn" when she walked out of the bathroom. When Oliver had walked out, she was asleep.

Oliver had sat there quietly, watching her. She held so much strength, more than him. Her strength was silent and personal, something she held deep, keeping her grounded and safe through the painful times she has faced. His strength was fuelled by a pain, a deep anger, guilt. His was physical. You could see that he was strong, but he held no strength. He built walls to hide his vulnerability, his deep insecurity from a lonely life, before, during and after the island. Felicity had been his strength he was missing - that guiding light that he needed to finally breathe with his head above everything that had drowned him down. His mistakes and actions would always have consequences and would always leave a dark mark, but with Felicity, he felt less guilty as she had helped him down a path to a new way to seek justice rather than revenge. The vengeance that had haunted him previously was still there but hidden under feelings of love and happiness that Felicity evoked in him.

Oliver had turned in an hour later. He knew that it was only a matter of time before his source of strength left to find someone else or continued to strengthen and guide him for the rest of his life. He just hoped it was the latter. He wanted to wake up with a mass of blond curls on his chest or the scent of raspberry shampoo in his nose. He gently pulled her closer, until his chest met her back. Oliver fell asleep, without the fear of nightmares.

Felicity opened her eyes wider this time, finally ready to wake fully. She saw that she had fallen asleep again and it was now 10:35am. She turned slowly so as not to wake Oliver. She knew he rarely slept and the fact that he had such a soft look on his face instead of a strong mask made her heart swell and her feelings grow. She got up and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were dark where she had missed mascara and the tears had made it run and stick.

She hopped in the shower to wash her hair and prepare for the wedding. She had brought a gorgeous dress that was a baby blue shade and a new pair of navy heels. When she had left the IT department to become Oliver's EA, her salary had increased slightly. One weekend when it was unusually quiet for Team Arrow, she had treated herself to a shopping spree and seen this dress.

Oliver stirred slowly. He felt the coolness of the sheets and panicked before hearing the shower running. He knew he had at least 3 hours until the wedding and slowly started to prepare. He was weirdly excited to be going to a wedding with Felicity. On the rare occasion when his dreams hadn't been nightmares, there were always two things he saw; his wedding to Felicity and the birth of their first child.

An hour later, Felicity walked out of the shower, her hair in hot rollers, her face clean ready for makeup and some gym clothes on so she didn't ruin her dress. Oliver had gone down to collect some coffee and bagels for them to have and had started talking to one of the groomsmen who asked how Felicity was. When he arrived back to the room he hopped into the shower.

Walking out again yet another hour or so later, he saw Felicity with her hair and makeup done but had yet to put her dress on. It was nearing 2:15pm and they were to be downstairs ready within the next half hour.

When Felicity was ready, she walked out of the bathroom and Oliver stood speechless. She looked breath-taking. The slight curls in her hair moved as she reached around to clasp the silver diamond arrow shaped necklace she had received for her birthday from Oliver. She walked towards him and held onto his shoulders for support while putting on her heels. She was talking the whole time but Oliver could hear nothing, lost in her beauty.

"Oliver? Hello?" Felicity said. "It's time we head down."

Time to fake a smile, Felicity thought. But is it really fake when she's holding the hand of the man she loves?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the comments and the support. I am so happy that you guys are loving this as much as I hoped you would. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter and I would love to get more and more comments. And if you would like to, follow me on Twitter @RachelSkipper1
> 
> IMPORTANT: When I originally posted this chapter on FF a few people commented saying I didn't understand the character of Felicity and that she wouldn't do what she did; however, because of the back story I gave her I think this is a valid reaction and this is an AU - it's not supposed to be completely parallel to the show.

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

**So This is What It Took...**

**Chapter 5**

Oliver couldn't remember a time when Felicity had ever held onto his hand so tight. He didn't even think he could remember a time when anyone had held onto him so tight. Oliver had come here to support Felicity – it was the least he could do considering he'd had her undoubted support for so long. He glanced out the corner of his eye to see what expression was gracing her beautiful face and, if you'd asked him, he wouldn't be able to tell you what the registrar or bride and groom said for the whole ceremony. Felicity was smiling brightly at Freja and the look of happiness and pride on her face for her best friend made his cheeks hurt. From day one when he met her, it always shocked him how easily she could make him smile and disperse all tension his tight, darkness-filled body contained. The relaxing smile that fell from her lips even in the darkest of times always lead him back to a place where he could be content (even happy if he would stop being a coward and let himself just fall freely into her love) and he prayed to whoever would listen in his dreams that she would remain by his side.

As he continued to glance in her direction, even while she was completely unaware, entranced by the pure moment of happiness for her friend, he was overcome with the warmth that washed his heart that the look in her eyes caused him to feel. In her eyes he could see the pride, happiness, protectiveness, calmness and contentment in the fact that Freja had found the love of her life and she was going to live the life that Felicity had always wished for her friend that had given her a family that gave the word a true definition in her eyes. He knew that when Felicity loved she wanted to give her everything but she guarded her heart with a cautiousness and Oliver had an inkling that the guard formed in her hurtful past, but he also saw that when she looked at Freja, she had an almost wistful look as though she wanted what she had but she wasn't jealous. Freja and her family had helped to shape the person he wanted for eternity and Oliver felt a surge of gratitude and thankfulness towards Freja that she had pushed Felicity to pursue her dreams no matter where that lead her. Oliver squeezed Felicity's hand lightly and he could see in her eyes a spark of surprise and warming love.

The ceremony ended and Oliver felt a small amount of guilt that all he could think of from the past 45 minutes was the look in Felicity's eyes and the mass of confused but settled feelings and memories that he'd had time to reflect on. Felicity ushered him out of the row of chairs and into the large ballroom that they had dined in the night before that had been transformed into a romantic reception, lines of baby pink and baby blue with a ring of tables around the spotless dance floor. As they found their seats they saw that they were seated with the other girls from the picture from their room and an elderly woman that looked like a family member of Freja's.

"Oh my God! I've missed you so much!" a blonde girl screamed as Felicity and Oliver approached the table. Oliver recognized her as Isabel and when he looked at the table he could easily remember each of the girls in the picture.

"I've missed you too, all of you. I'm truly sorry that I haven't tried to call you, I just assumed you guys were still angry and the longer I left things, the harder it got for me to build up the courage to call you," Felicity replied, a guilty twist in her apologetic voice.

"It's ok, really. It's a two-way street, I should have picked up the phone, I guess I just thought that after what we said you'd never want to talk to us again."

"Let's say it's water under the bridge, but we all have to promise to never stop talking, especially now that we have you back with an added hottie," Mia said, looking Oliver up and down as she walked towards the coupled before they could approach too quickly.

"Ok, that's fair. Also, guys, this is my boyfriend Oliver, Oliver this is Isabel, Mia, and Catherine."

Oliver and Felicity sat down quickly and continued to talk throughout the wait for the happy newlyweds, drinking wine and sharing happy stories of their past with Oliver and embarrassing Felicity with memories of her infamous babble moments. Throughout the trip down memory lane, Felicity's hand stayed firmly in Oliver's grasp and his thumb stroked lightly and comfortingly on the backs of her knuckles and made tiny shivers run up her arm and keep a permanent smile on her face and warmth in the corners of her eyes, softening the wild look of amusement as she recalled all of the silly moments she and her friends had gotten into in their younger years.

Not long after a comfortable silence settled over the table of both new and old friends, one of the housekeepers came into the room to announce the arrival of Owen and Freja. As Freja passed their table, she motioned for Felicity to come up to her and grasped her tightly in a hug that symbolized their friendship of the past quarter of a century and the bond of sisterhood that had been there from the start was still there and that Freja wanted to share this moment with her. Tears formed in both of the blonde girls and whispers of old promises were softly passed from their lips to the others' ear causing the salty water droplets to fall slowly down each of their cheeks. They released each other and Felicity felt Oliver's hand attach to her waist and wrist as she walked backward towards her seat as Freja walked backward towards her husband. She sat down and felt Oliver's hold on her waist weaken but the hold on her hand was as strong as when he had first taken hold in the ceremony and they turned to the table as the waiters brought out their meal.

* * *

A soft drum kick flowed from the speakers and sped up steadily as more couples and other guests gathered onto the dance floor as the couple with the biggest smile finished their first dance. Felicity was grabbed by Freja and the other girls as Oliver was left to sit and watch. He knew he and Felicity's relationship was the epitome of cliché but his resolve was crumbling every second he spent with Felicity and the smile she brought to his face.

The lyrics of Freja and Owen's song evoked emotions in him he had spent months (and years if he was strong enough to admit it) burying deep, albeit unsuccessfully, for his blonde, bubbly genius and he knew it was only a matter of time before he gave up completely and took the leap that they both needed for eternal happiness for the both of them. They had been dealt a hand of great loss over the last few years and they knew life was short and that they had to clutch it. I guess this is my carpe diem moment, Oliver thought as the song's lyrics wound round in his head like a broken record. And as he looked at where the girls were dancing, he knew that their future could potentially start tonight – his only job left was to tell her those three little words and every little truth behind them.

Felicity's feet hurt. They throbbed. But the smile on her face refused to cease as she spent what felt like hours dancing just like they had at prom when they all promised to go together because Mollie had been dumped by her then crush. She looked around for Oliver but she couldn't find him in the ballroom so she headed out to the fountain that she had always returned to when she needed a moment of peace to breathe.

"It’s peaceful, isn't it? The way the lights reflect off the water this time of night. This was always my comfort spot."

Oliver was startled but not surprised when he felt more than heard her behind him. He knew she would always find him, GPS tracker, or in this case through what he hopes had been his heart calling out for hers.

"When I was little our family had a small water feature underneath the weeping willow in the rose gardens. Whenever my parents couldn't come to a sports game or school thing I'd always go out to the future and remember that they were working hard to give us the best possible life. If only that Oliver knew what lie ahead," Oliver quietly said, his eyes glazed over in a look of daydream and past hurt.

"What'd you come out here to think about tonight?"

Oliver didn't answer her for a moment. He could hear the music, although quiet and considerably softer, and stood slowly so as to approach her and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Dance with me?"

Being his typical Felicity, she tilted her head with a look of adorable confusion in her striking eyes. However crazy she thought his idea, she lifted her hands to his neck and shoulder, laying her head gracefully onto his chest and he started to sway them to a soft love ballad.

"You know sometimes; people can have crazy moments when they realize life-changing things. Sometimes life can just strike you in the face without warning with a realization that makes you question every action, every mistake, every thought and feeling you have ever done or felt in your life. People call this their carpe diem moment, the moment when you make the choice to seize every day like it’s your last. There have been so many moments in the past few years where I could lose someone I've grown to care for. You, Digg, Roy, you have all grown apart of my life that I could never replace if I lost one of you. When Slade came along, it was hard to believe that once before he had been one of the friends I didn't think would be replaceable. I wonder now if that's because he was my only companion in such a lonely time. Taking you into the mansion that night was a mistake. I regret putting you in the firing line and I regret leaving you with the responsibility of the serum, but above all, I regret what I said to you." Oliver could feel Felicity's hold to retreat but he just tightened his hold on her but lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "I regret the way I told you that I love you. I regret not asking you to dinner and taking you home, standing in front of you on your doorstep ready to tell you how in love with you I am. How I am so incredibly and unconditionally and forever in love with you. How I love all of your little habits no matter how unique or cute or just so Felicity they are. I love that when you are upset, you cross your arms and slowly rub your elbows; I love when you are angry, and you clench your fist, if only for a second; I especially love when you are happy, and you adorably scrunch your nose and crinkle your forehead and your eyes sparkle and it makes me smile so much. I love you, I'm in love with all of you, and I'm sorry it’s taken so long for me to admit it. But I'm ready, I'm ready to let you in completely and I want you to know that you will always be the only woman I have ever and will ever be so in love with."

Felicity was speechless. Her eyes searched his, never looking away but looking for the small trace of doubt that always seemed to be attached to any declaration he professed to her. But she couldn't find any, not this time. She rose up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. He replied with equal eagerness and his hands moved to cup her cheeks to increase the pressure of their kiss and to make sure that she didn't move away if she got scared. When they both had to break the kiss to breathe, Oliver leaned forwards to rest his forehead against hers and took in the look of her swollen lips and bright eyes.

"You promise you mean it this time; you won't take it back?" Felicity asked, vulnerable, laying her fears out for him to hear.

"I promise."

Reluctantly they moved away from each other, both in shock at what had just happened, and headed towards their room, exhausted by the whole day.

But, in Felicity's mind, her thoughts were racing with 'what if' and all she could remember was the countless other times he had pulled her in and pushed her away. Her heart couldn't take it, but in this moment, she allowed Oliver to guide her to their room and, as they lay tangled together under the soft duvet, Oliver fell asleep quickly, the whisper of an 'I love you' on his lips as Felicity laid there, unable to fall asleep with the fear of regret tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback. This chapter is a little later as i started sixth form yesterday and its already so busy. Please comment or tweet/follow me @RachelSkipper1 
> 
> IMPORTANT: When I originally posted this chapter on FF a few people commented saying I didn't understand the character of Felicity and that she wouldn't do what she did; however, because of the back story I gave her I think this is a valid reaction and this is an AU - it's not supposed to be completely parallel to the show.

** Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. **

** So That's What It Took... **

**Chapter 6**

When Oliver opened his eyes the next morning, he was alone in bed. Felicity was not curled up into his side the way she was when they had fallen asleep. He called her name and no reply came after. He called and he heard nothing again. There was no indication she was still in the room. That's when he had noticed that the dress she had worn for him the night before wasn't there on the chair in the corner. He looked at the floor by the window and saw only one suitcase lying there.

He stood up slowly and looked around to see if it was just his eyes playing tricks on him but he knew that he was the only one in the room. His heart shattered into pieces as reality sat in. Felicity had up and left him alone in a room in her friend's parent's house in her home town after sharing a magnificent evening together. He had admitted to his soul mate that he had meant what he had said months earlier; he had admitted he was in love with her. He had told her every little thing that about her he had fallen in love with. Told her every tiny detail he had ever noticed that she did when she was upset, angry or happy. She thought that he was saying everything yesterday so as to further fool her family and friends, trying to prove that they weren't just the cliché CEO and assistant stereotype from every cheesy rom-com or illicit affair. Then he'd come clean and, while he was sleeping, she had run away – just like he always had when their relationship got too real.

His heart was screaming to have Felicity in his arms and to have the chance to explain. He needed to tell her he had meant everything. He wanted to tell her that she had been the light missing from his soul ever since he had been tortured by everyone in his past.

His flight was not to leave for another 8 hours. Then there was a knock at the door.

He opened the door slowly to see Freja and the other girls from the frame stood at the door to his guest room. He moved to the side to allow them in, realizing he was in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. He turned to look at the girls, preparing to hear the loud string of words that were to be yelled at his already smashed heart about how he had hurt their friend. But they never came. Instead, he looked up and saw five girls who looked disappointed and sorrowful.

"She called us after I texted her to ask where she was earlier. She explained that you weren't together and that you should expect to find her at work when you return. She told us about what you had said yesterday and the time before wasn't real. Felicity said goodbye to us too. She thinks we are ashamed she lied," Catherine said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you lose her again. It seems all I do is cause her heartbreak and force her to alienate and lose people," Oliver whispered. He couldn't believe what his words had caused Felicity to do.

"But it's true, isn't it? I can see it in the way you looked at her, we all can. You said the words with so much conviction. You could be the world's greatest actor but no-one could pretend to feel so much love for someone and not mean it when they say it like that. You look so broken, it's true," said Freja, trying to portray how much sympathy she felt for Oliver. She could see it in his eyes.

"Yes. She is my absolute everything. She saved me from my past and my inner self. On the nights I wished my pain would end, she was always there to help we win. I wouldn't be who I am now without her, I doubt I'd be alive still."

"She is amazing like that. I remember all the times her father would hit her, or her mother would tell her she was a mistake. My parents were going through a messy divorce and I was struggling with panic attacks. Every night I needed someone to talk to she was there, no matter what she had had to deal with earlier that night. She would hold me if I had a panic attack and she would be there, whether or not she needed to ramble or cry herself. She put her own pain away for me," Mia said, wincing at the painful memories of those months.

"I had no idea about her past until this weekend. When she told me everything after the rehearsal dinner when I found her crying, I knew that she was hiding more than I had ever imagined. I just hoped she could tell me everything, and she did. For those short hours, she trusted me. And I broke her trust again, by telling her the truth."

No-one spoke.

What were they to say?

They could feel Oliver's pain radiating off of his soul. They had no idea how much she meant to him, how much he needed her, like she was his source of oxygen.

"You have a few hours until your flight, right?" Isabel asked.

Oliver stared at her confused. "Yeah, I have about 8 hours. Maybe a little less. Why?"

"You are going to come with us and take a walk. It's relaxing, refreshing and what Felicity would do after things got hard and she was upset. We can talk about the weather, New Orleans Pelicans or what your favourite movie is. You need to break yourself off for a little before you go home and fight for your girl. And remind her that we are the first people that are to receive invites to your wedding. You both need time. She needs to understand what your words meant and you need to give her that. Then you need to fight for her. She has spent the majority of her life feeling unworthy and unwanted by her family. She feels like a mistake. You need to persuade her that she is the best mistake that anyone has ever made."

* * *

 

And that's how he found himself lying on the side of a small hill, in a quiet, local park with five girls, trying to make shapes from the clouds. They had gone to a small bakery for coffee and breakfast, taken a walk past the small river through the centre of the park and decided to lay down before heading back and getting ready to leave.

"How did you meet our favourite girl in the world? You guys never said," Freja asked out of the blue.

"I had just gotten back and was lost. So much had changed and I felt like I was floating in a weird movie. My step-father Walter told me to go and talk to someone that was in the IT department. I made up this crappy excuse as to why I needed her help and she kept drawing me back in; even if my excuses were bull. She was wearing a light pink blouse and had her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing her glasses like she always does at work. She made a comment about my father dying and she made me feel normal. Like I was ready to be accepted back into society, even if I didn't want to be the rich brat anymore. She didn't have to be fake around me. I was so used to being insignificant for five years, coming home was a culture shock. She kept me grounded in a world of dollar signs."

"I wish we could all find a love like yours. If every girl had a guy that worshiped the ground she walks on, this world would be like a constant Valentine's day," Freja joked. "Come on. We should get back and help you pack. _Don't._ I know that rhymed." Oliver and the other girls laughed at how she knew that they were all about to mock her for rhyming.

Oliver hugged each one of the girls and promised that he would buy them tickets to Starling as soon as he and Felicity were together. He had Thea as a sister, but they had treated him like family all day. It felt nice to joke around and have no-one know his past. Refreshing. But he needed his Felicity to hear some very important words and he needed to feel his lips against hers.

Time to go and prepare for the most important fight of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry this last chapter is so so late. I have been in a constant battle between college, my new job and whether or not this last chapter is good enough. I don't like it as much as I want to but I hope you guys do. Thank you so much for sticking by me and I really hope you love this. You never know, I might add an epilogue i a few months is it feels right.

** Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. **

** So That's What It Took... **

**Chapter 7**

Felicity collapsed onto her bed, her body shaking with exhaustion after the events of the past few days. She couldn’t believe that she had walked out on Oliver while he was sleeping but she had to get away. After everything he had said to her about never being able to truly be with someone, she knew she couldn’t stay – it would only hurt her more. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to believe him, but Oliver is someone who doesn’t change his mind easily, and she just didn’t think that he ever would. Can you really blame her?

After putting all of her things away and actually getting ready for bed properly, she sent Dig a text telling him that she was home, without Oliver, and that she needed some time before turning her phone off and blocking the world out, falling into a restless sleep with blue eyes on her mind.

The next morning, she woke to a loud noise outside her apartment door before glancing at the clock. She saw it was 9:00am and knew instantly the one person it could be.

“Why, Oliver? Why are you here?” Felicity asked as she opened her front door. She took his appearance in slowly, taking in his dishevelled look and the dark bags like he hadn’t slept last night. She felt bad for him, but she didn’t know why he looked so forlorn, he couldn’t possible love her as much as she loved him – why would he turn her away so much?

“Why? Really? You left me alone without any explanation. Why did you leave?” Oliver said, heartbreak seeping through.

“Come on, Oliver. You can’t really expect me to believe that things had changed for you, can you? You have said, so, so many times that we can’t be together, what’s so different now? It was nothing, we just got caught up in the moment, it’s ok.”

“No, no, it’s not. That isn’t what happened! I meant, _everything_ I said, honestly. Felicity, I’ve never felt this way before; not with Laurel, or Sara, or anyone. I never thought I was capable of fully loving someone so amazing and beautiful and so perfect, even with their flaws. Everything about you makes me unbelievably happy, I’ve found a happiness I didn’t think I deserved anymore – and you gave that to me. It was never my intention to hurt you by doing anything I’ve done over the past few months. Russia was a mistake, Sara was a distraction because I knew I was too broken for you, and I knew that if Slade killed me, that you would never know how I truly felt.” Oliver took Felicity’s hands in his.

“I am completely, so undoubtedly in love with you, Felicity. I want to have everything with you: I want to see your smile on my pillow in the morning; I want to know what it’s like to truly hold you in my arms; I want to know that I make you feel how you make me feel and, above all, I want to know how it feels to be yours for the rest of our lives – however long or short that may be.”

Felicity was completely astounded. She couldn’t believe what he had said. Felicity had been in love with Oliver for as long as she could remember knowing him; she’d prepared herself for him never feeling the same way. She looked down at their hands together and thought about the way his eyes looked as he had spoken. His eyes shined with love and honesty making crazy butterflies in her stomach.

“I never thought that this would happen. I have been in love with you for so long, Oliver. You’ve hurt me so much, no matter whether or not it was your intention, but I have never stopped loving you. And I love all of you. You are not broken to me and you are not damaged goods, how could you even think that? You are everything I never thought I even wanted. When I was younger, I wanted someone that liked the same things as me, worked in IT and never did anything exciting. You make me want to explore more, to be worth me and you gave me purpose, something I have never felt. You are protective, kind, caring and so loving. You make me smile and gave me the feeling of family and belonging, you make me feel important. And I want to love you forever, I want to always be yours.”

They crashed together holding onto each other like they were each other’s life source. The moment their lips met was magic for the both of them. Even in their most vivid fantasies did they ever think it would feel this amazing. The kiss seemed to last forever, Felicity gripping Oliver’s cropped hair and Oliver’s tight hands around her slender waist. Sooner than either wanted, the need for air took over but their foreheads pressed together, both a little out of breath. Neither wanted to open their eyes, afraid that reality would settle into their little bubble of pure happiness.

“Are you sure about this? Because once we start, Oliver, I can’t deal with any more heartache from you. It’s all or nothing.”

“I am sure. You have me forever.”

Yeah, Felicity liked that too. A whole lot.


End file.
